


Can't Help Falling In Love

by smilexdarling



Series: Klaine Valentines 2016 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Engagement, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilexdarling/pseuds/smilexdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a wonderful day for a Central Park proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help Falling In Love

Blaine wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and snuck a glance over at Kurt. 

Kurt was breathtaking. They were sitting on one of their more well-loved blankets, the one that Blaine’s mom had made for them when they moved in together a few years before. It had holes in it now and was stained all to hell, but that meant it was perfect for picnicking. 

The wind rustled through Kurt’s hair as he continued to stare obliviously ahead at the little pond under Bow Bridge. He smiled as a couple of kids chased each other around, laughing and shrieking. Blaine hoped he would never stop being amazed by Kurt’s effortless beauty. Sure, he put a lot of effort into styling his hair and meticulously arranging his outfits just so, but those were just surface things. Kurt was like sunshine. He glowed and, when he was relaxed, he exuded such confidence and ease within his own skin, a confidence that Blaine used to be envious of, but now only admired. 

Kurt sighed contentedly and turned to look at Blaine with hazy eyes, his smile slowly growing wider. Blaine wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss him, but he had something he had to do first.

“Kurt?”

“Mm?”

“Can I play a song for you?”

“Of course, I’d love that.”

Blaine turned around to fiddle his guitar case open and pulled out his acoustic. He settled it on his lap and strummed it a few times while Kurt laid back, his arms folded behind his head, and closed his eyes. 

“It’s okay if you space out and just enjoy it, but do try and pay attention to the lyrics a little, too. They’re important,” Blaine said.

“Okie doke.”

Blaine cleared his throat and began, “ _Wise men say, Only fools rush in…_ ”

Blaine watched Kurt’s face intently. He had a small grin tugging at the corners of his mouth, but otherwise he was completely lax and almost looked like he could’ve been sleeping. 

This was one of their favorite songs and they had slow danced to it many times in their kitchen, twirling around in slow circles on a warm Sunday morning after breakfast instead of doing the dishes; during a rainy evening in with the patter of the rain being the only sound accompanying Blaine’s voice; when they’d both been stressed beyond comprehension and needed to take a few moments to reconnect and center themselves again. 

Kurt had told him once that it was one of his favorite songs to hear Blaine sing, and, well, when it came time to decide how he wanted to do this, Blaine couldn’t think of a better song for the job.

“ _Like a river flows, Surely to the sea, Darling so it goes, Some things are meant to be. Take my hand, Take my whole life too, For I can’t help falling in love with you…_ ”

Blaine closed his eyes and lost himself to the song until he finished it. He blinked his eyes open and saw that Kurt had rolled onto his side and propped his head up in his hand. He was staring at Blaine with so much love that he lost his breath for the second time that day. 

They gazed at each other, unable to break the bubble they found themselves in, each sporting what Blaine was sure was a case of some serious heart eyes. He blinked and remembered he still wasn’t quite finished with his plan.

He set his guitar aside and gestured for Kurt to sit up. They got situated, sitting criss-cross with their knees touching, their hands clasped together between them. 

“Kurt, from the first day I met you, I’ve been taking your hand. I’ve also been unable to help myself from falling in love with you, but I can’t say that either of those things have been a hardship,” Kurt chuckled. Blaine continued, “In fact, they’ve been two of the best things I’ve ever done, because they led me here: sitting with the man I love more than I ever knew was possible, on what has to be the most perfect day Central Park has ever seen. Although, I may be a tad biased because, to me, every day is perfect if you’re in it.”

“Blaine,” Kurt breathed, his eyes shining.

“What I’m trying to say is, I’d be honored if you would take my hand, and my whole life, too. Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?”

Kurt inhaled sharply, watching as Blaine pried one of his hands free to reach into his guitar case to pull out a velvet box. 

He deftly flipped it open to reveal a simple, silver band and looked up, hopefully and eager, at Kurt. Kurt breathed out a laugh and nodded yes before he found his voice and whispered “Yes,” over and over.

Blaine smiled and wrapped Kurt in his arms. They held each other and laughed and cried until Kurt pulled back to put the ring on. 

They kissed and all there was was Kurt, his warm lips, his wet cheeks, the little giggles he couldn’t seem to contain. He was stunning and he was officially Blaine’s fiancé. 

They laid down, Blaine’s head pillowed on Kurt’s chest with a smile that bordered on manic, while Kurt held out his hand and admired his new ring. 

Kurt sang quietly, “ _Darling so it goes, Some things are meant to be…_ ”


End file.
